A Lapse of Judgment
by milyko88
Summary: Quil is happily imprinted to 4 year old Claire, but what happens when something unexpected happens with his best friend's girl? INCOMPLETE AND WILL STAY THAT WAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just own my little fantasies.**

It was a typical weekend night. I was sitting by a bonfire on First Beach with my pack and their mates. Everyone happily snuggled up with their lovers. I felt alone, out of place. Jake had Bella. Sam had Emily. Jared had Kim. Paul had Rachel. Embry brought some chick he's been dating. Hell, even Leah had a date. Then there was me. Poor old Quil. Always flying solo. Okay so maybe I'm being a little over dramatic. I wasn't the only one here alone. Seth, Collin, and Brady were also going stag. But they don't count. They're practically babies. Barely even 15 years old.

It's not like I was jealous that all my pals had girlfriends. It was hard to be jealous when you've already imprinted. But Claire was only 4 years old. Sure I wasn't looking for a relationship. I really wasn't interested in having a relationship with anyone. But I sure as hell missed having someone to hold in my arms, to snuggle up against around the bonfire. I missed the feel of someone else's skin beneath my hands. Someone else's lips upon my lips. Ugh. I was so horny! The guys were always making fun of me for my perverted mind but I couldn't help it. When you're not looking for a relationship, very few girls, well very few decent girls, were looking to put out. Sex was on my mind a lot lately. I needed to get laid and soon.

A few of the guys got up and started tossing around a football but I wasn't in the mood to play so I stayed at the bonfire. I glance around and notice Bella was seated to my right. She looked like she was shaking. Which if I really thought about it made sense. It was the end of winter and still quite chilly outside if you weren't a hot-blooded werewolf like myself. I barely noticed the cold in my t-shirt and jeans. Bella was bundled up in a winter coat with a scarf and gloves to match and she was still shaking. Seeing as how Jake was preoccupied with the football game and no one else seemed to notice, I thought I'd offer my services.

"Hey Bella," I said.

"H-h-h-i Quil," Bella managed to stutter out through her chattering teeth.

"If you want I could help warm you up," I offered.

"N-n-n-o th-thanks," she seemed disgusted by my offer.

"I didn't mean anything by it Bella. I just noticed you looked really cold and don't deny that you aren't because you're shaking like a leaf and your teeth are chattering. I'm a werewolf you know. I'm fully capable of keeping you warm." She looked at me like I was crazy, or else planning some way to get in her pants. Which I wasn't, I swear. I was just being nice. "Okay, suit yourself. Freeze then." I turned and looked back at the fire.

"O-okay, thanks Quil. Just n-no funny business, all r-right? Jacob would rip your h-head off if you even p-place one finger out of l-line." I laughed because I knew it was true and her stutter was kind of cute.

Bella scooted closer to me and I put my arm around her to try and warm her up. It worked a little bit because her teeth stopped chattering but she was still shaking pretty bad. I got up and walked behind her.

"Quil what are you doing?" Bella asked, soundly frightened.

"I'm just gonna sit behind you so you can lean into me. Soak up more warmth, you know? Don't worry I'll keep my hands to myself. Unless you want me to do otherwise," I winked at her.

Bella rolled her eyes at me and muttered, "No funny business."

I grinned and sat behind Bella with one leg on either side of her body. At first she was rigid and sat up as straight as she could barely even touching me. As she began to warm up though, Bella relaxed and was eventually leaning back against my chest. I kept my word, and didn't touch her. Even though I kind of wanted to. Just having a cute warm body so close to me was an improvement and I had to tell myself not to fuck anything up. Jacob was my best friend and Bella was his girl. I was just keeping her warm while he was away.

I sat there with my legs bent, hands on my knees, with Bella in between them for a good 20 minutes or so before Jacob came back. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"Jacob, I can explain," Bella said as she jumped up.

"Jake, bro, chill. Nothing's going on. Bella was cold. I was keeping her warm. That's it. I promise," I tried to explain.

"He's telling the truth, Jake. That's all that happened," Bella stuck up for me. I saw Jake's eyes dart back and forth between the two of us a couple times before he seemed satisfied that what we said was true.

"Okay." Jake sat down pulling Bella with him. "Sorry I wasn't here to keep you warm, Bells."

"It's okay," Bella responded. "You were having fun with your brothers. Quil was nice enough to lend me some body heat. He even kept his hands to himself for once."

"I was a perfect gentlemen," I said.

"Oh really?" Jake raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "That's a first."

Bella laughs and I couldn't help but feel offended. Sure, I'm perverted but I actually was a gentlemen this time and I get laughed at. I guess that's what I get for being such a creep sometimes.

We sit be the bonfire and everyone else is so engrossed with their significant others that I feel left out again. I look at all the couples longingly and wish I had that right now. Stupid imprinting! Why did I have to imprint on a 4 year old? I guess I could try and have a girlfriend while Claire grows up but it just doesn't seem right to me. I've had the occasional date and one night stand here or there, but nothing that's lasted. I just can't get myself to be into a girl knowing I'd break her heart later on when Claire grew up. That was fucked up.

People started to slowly leave. I was too caught up in my own miserable thoughts to notice. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Bella standing over me. "Thanks, Quil. For before. You know, keeping me warm? That was really nice of you."

"No problem, Bella," I said as I stood up, "Anytime."

Bella surprised me by giving me a big hug. As I pulled away she leaned in to plant a kiss on my cheek. I don't know why I did it but I turned my head so her lips pressed my lips instead of my cheek. It was a quick harmless kiss. A peck if you will, but it seemed to upset Bella.

"What the fuck, Quil?" Bella pushed me away from her and ran off.

"Yeah, Quil, what the fuck?" Oh no, Jacob looked pissed.

"Sorry, bro, I didn't mean to. It was an accident." The look in Jake's eyes is threatening and I start to back away.

"Bullshit! You did it on purpose. Bella's my girl, Ateara, and don't you forget it!" Jake went off and decked me a good right hook straight to the eye. I could feel it swelling already.

"What the hell, man? I said I was sorry." I knew he was pissed but there was no reason to hit me because of it.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Quil. You upset Bella. You put your lips on my girl. I have every right to hit you," Jake says as Embry and Paul come over to break up the fight.

"I'm sorry, bro. I'll apologize to Bella, okay? Just don't hit me again," I said.

"Fine. But once you apologize, stay away from Bella." Jake shrugs Embry off him and walks in the direction Bella disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I decided it was best to give Jake and Bella time to cool off before I went to apologize. In reality, I was kind of terrified. I didn't want to get hit again and I wasn't really sure what to say to Bella. I don't know why I kissed her. It was a jackass thing to do I know. But why did I do it?

Sure she's a nice girl and I kind of use to have a crush on her but that was way before her and Jake got together. I was over that...right? I mean I practically thought of Bella as a sister. A nice, good-looking sister. One who strangely made me feel alive when her body was pressed up against mine earlier. God, get a grip on yourself, Quil! If Jake knew you were digging his girlfriend he'd rip your balls off. I can't have that now.

Whatever I was feeling I had to get over it and quick. I do not like Bella. She was just nice to me. And I'm horny. Yeah, that's it. I'm overly horny and Bella just happened to be the closest girl to me. I reacted without thinking. I do not like Bella. I just need to get laid.

I found myself walking towards Jake's house. I knew I'd find Bella there and I had to apologize before I let my mind wander any farther than it already had. I was in front of Jake's house before I knew it. I could hear Jake and Bella inside. Bella was getting ready to head home for the night and Jake was trying to talk her out of it.

"I have to go Jake. Charlie will have a fit if I'm not home when he wakes up. I'll see you tomorrow. And don't even think about sneaking in my window tonight, Jacob Black. We both need our rest and you know as well as I do that we won't get it if you come over. I love you. See you tomorrow." A slight moan could be heard from Bella, as I assumed she kissed Jake goodnight.

"I love you too, Bells" Jake said and he opened the door for her. Then he spotted me standing in front of the porch. "What do you want, Quil?"

"I wanted to apologize to Bella," I said trying not to be intimidated but it was hard because Jake was not looking too happy. Bella could sense he wasn't happy too and laid a hand on his arm.

"It's alright, Jake. I can handle this. Quil, how about I give you a ride home and we can talk on the way?" She gives me a look that says do not argue so I nod and step over towards her car. "I'll be fine, Jake. I can take care of myself. I love you. Goodnight."

Jake pulls her in for a passionate kiss obviously trying to convey to me that she's his girl and I need to back off. Well, duh, Jake! I know that. No need to go all macho man on me. Bella pulls away and Jake tells her he loves her before he walks back inside the house and closes the door.

Bella climbs into the driver's side of the truck and pulls out of the driveway. I don't know what exactly to say so I start with the easiest.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asks.

Oh God, she was really going to make this hard. "For earlier. You know. At the bonfire. For, um, kissing you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

What? Did she say it was okay? She just forgives me like that? I look over at her and see her staring intently at the road.

"I'm sorry too," she says.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" I ask, surprised that she would be apologizing.

"For responding the way I did," she looks over at me and gives me a little half smile. "I shouldn't have just stormed off like that. I know you didn't mean anything by it. You were just being, you know, you. You just surprised me is all."

"Oh," I didn't know what to say to that. I looked at her again and noticed she was blushing now. "Bella, why are you blushing?"

She giggled a little. "Am I? I didn't realize it. I was just thinking about what happened. It was kind of nice, you know."

"What was nice?" She was confusing the hell out of me right now.

"All of it. You keeping me warm. Keeping your hands to yourself when I asked you to. Even the kiss was kind of nice."

She thought the kiss was nice? Then why did she storm off? My head was spinning. I was so damn confused.

"I think that's why I reacted th way I did," she continued. "I didn't think I should like it. But I did. It was, um, nice."

Wow. Okay. Now what do I do? My best friend's girl just told me she thought kissing me was nice. What are the rules here? What do I say?

"Um," wow, nice way to respond, Quil.

"Sorry," Bella apologized. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just, I don't know, didn't want you to feel bad about it. Because, you know, it wasn't bad. I kind of liked it."

Okay. Wow. Now I was completely speechless. Bella and I didn't say another word until she pulled up in front of my house.

"We're here."


	3. Chapter 3

I grab the door handle and start to open it. "Thanks for the ride, Bella, and again I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Quil," Bella says. I begin to get out of the car but Bella grabs my knee and asks, "Quil, what happened to you eye?"

"My eye?" I am so focused on her hand on my knee that I am momentarily distracted. What was she talking about? Oh right... "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"It's not nothing. Quil, who hit you?"

"Um." Shit. Should I tell her Jake did it? I'm not sure how she'd take knowing that her boyfriend had given me a black eye.

Bella could sense my hesitation. "Did Jake do that to you?"

Well she did ask and I am not about to lie to Bella so I answer honestly. "Yeah, but I kind of deserved."

"No, you did not. Quil, I'm so sorry." Bella looked really upset. Maybe I should have lied. I don't want her feeling bad about something that was out of her control.

"It's fine, Bella. Don't worry about it."

"Does it hurt?" She asks, gently pressing her cool fingers against the bruise.

"Not anymore. It'll be gone by tomorrow. Werewolves are quick healers, remember?" I joke.

"Right..." Bella still looks upset. She continues her examination of my eye until she seems to convince herself that I'm going to be okay. "Jake shouldn't have hit you. I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

Why was she blaming herself? I was the one that fucked up. "Bella, it's not your fault. It was mine. Jake had every hit to hit me."

"No." She was looking into eyes with such an intensity that I didn't know what to say.

"Well, I did kiss his girlfriend. I pretty much had it coming to me." I shrug. I could not understand why she was stressing over this. It's silent for a few moments and I become aware again of Bella's hand which had somehow shifted to my thigh during her examination of my eye. I have to get out of this car soon or I might do something I would regret later. The feel of Bella's hand was doing things to my body that I should not be feeling.

"But I liked it," Bella finally broke the silence. "Quil, I liked it. To be honest, I kind of want to do it again."

What? Did she just admit she wants to kiss me? Um...I really need to get out of the car. "Um, Bella, I should probably go. I have to get up early." I reach for the door handle again.

"Wait, Quil." Bella pushes down on her hand on my thigh. Ugh, how I wish she didn't do that. It's becoming hard not to give in. I glance at her, my eyes drawn to her pouty lips. It would be so easy to just lean across the space separating us and claim her lips in mine. Shit. She was leaning towards me. "Please, Quil."

I find my resolve quavering. I can't do this. Bella is Jake's girl. I can not kiss her again no matter how much I want to. No matter how badly she wants me to. Bella is still leaning towards me. Before I can think anymore about it our lips come together. Oh god, Jake was going to kill me, but I was not concerned with that right now. All I can focus on is the feel of Bella's lips against my own and the taste of her. She tastes so good.

No, Quil. Get a grip on yourself. You can not keep kissing Bella. She is Jake's girlfriend. Right. I push myself away from Bella.

"Bella, we can't do this."

"No one has to know, Quil," Bella replies, licking her bottom lip a little. Oh, god, that's hot. Lil Quil is having trouble keeping himself under control in my pants. Ugh. I need to get out of here.

"Werewolf, remember?" I say taping my head. "The whole pack will know next time I phase." Shit. The whole pack will know. Jake is SO going to kill me.

"Oh, right," Bella looks away from me. I see this as my chance to escape. I lean towards the door handle again but Bella surprises me. "Who cares? Just try not to think about it."

Bella's lips are on mine again. Ugh they feel so good. I can't help myself. I lose myself in her lips. We're going at it pretty heavily. Bella strattles my lap and deepens the kiss. Ugh. Lil Quil is definitely not staying down now. Damn it. This is getting too out of control. I can't do this. Oh, but how good it feels. Bella grinds her hips against my quite obvious erection and I moan. "Bella..." She seems to like that and does it again.

Fuck. What am I doing? Shit. I let go of Bella's lips and push her off me. "I'm sorry, Bella. We can't do this. You're my best friend's girlfriend. This isn't right."

"Yeah. You're right. Oh god. Sorry." Bella tries to compose herself.

I struggle with the handle but finally get the door open and climb out if the truck. "Sorry, Bella. Bye!"

"Quil!" she shouts after me. "Don't think about it."

Oh god. How could I not?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything Twilight is Stephenie Meyers.**

_Don't think about. _

Easier said than done.

Bella was all I could think about. Her lips, her smell, the sexy little sounds she made as her tongue explored my mouth and her body pressed against mine. I couldn't get her out of my mind.

I needed to distance myself. I avoided Bella and Jacob both. I wasn't sure if Bella had told Jacob what happened but I didn't want to risk getting punched again. Jacob showed up at my house the next day though.

Oh shit. Here it comes. I'm too young to die.

It seemed to be my lucky day though. Jacob had just come over to apologize.

"Sorry, man. I don't know what got into me last night. I know you didn't mean anything by that kiss. I just freaked, you know? I mean Bella only just recently realized she's in love with me and I'm still afraid she's going to change her mind and leave. That would kill me, dude. I've waited this long for her to finally come around. I can't lose her again."

I knew right then I needed to forget about everything that had happened with Bella and make sure Jacob never found out. It would kill him.

I did the only thing I could to make sure no one knew what had happened. I avoided phasing as much as I could. I was having trouble not thinking about what happened in Bella's truck and no one could know. I couldn't get out of patrols though.

I tried my best to think about other things when in wolf form. I even went as far as to recite the preamble to the constitution over and over in my head. Embry was patrolling with me a few days after the incident and since he's more perceptive than most of my other pack mates I had to try really hard not to think anything about Bella.

_We the people of the United States of America, in order to form a more perfect union... _

_Dude, what's with the recitation? _

Um, think quick Quil, government. Yeah, that's good. _Government test coming _

_up. I got to know the preamble. _

_Oh, okay. Shit I didn't realize that was going to be on the test. _

_You never know. It could be. We are studying the Constitution._

_True. _

_Establish justice, ensure domestic tranquility, um shit what's the next part? _

_Provide for the common defense?_ Embry said.

_Right. Thanks man. Promote the general welfare..._Jake would be ruined if he new...concentrate Quil..._And secure the blessing of liberty to ourselves and our posterity... _

After repeating the preamble multiple times in my head, it no long was holding my focus and my thoughts began to drift. I was picturing myself back in Bella's truck with her thighs wrapped around my wasit, her lips pressed to mine. Shit, Quil, focus man. Don't think about her.

_Who was that? _

_What?_ Shit, I forgot Embry was in my head.

_That girl you were thinking about? Who was it? _

_No one. _

_Liar. Who have you been seeing? _

_No one. Single remember? Just a dream I had last night. _

_Pretty vivid one if you ask me. You need to get laid, man. _

_Tell me about it. _

Two nights after my slip with Embry, I was back in Bella's car. We were making out like crazy. The windows were fogging up. Her hands were everywhere. _My_ hands were everywhere. My t-shirt was already on the floor and Bella's shirt quickly joined it. My hands traveled up her sides and cupped her breasts.

"Mmm, Quil," she moaned against my lips as I massaged her gorgeous tits.

Bella was straddling my lap and she ground down on my massive erection.

"Ugh, Bella."

My hand snaked around her back and worked on the clasp of her bra. I just managed to unlatch it when my alarm went off.

Dammit. I woke with a start and slammed my hand down so hard on my alarm clock that it broke. Shit.

Double shit. Little Quil was standing at attention. Looks like it's going to be another cold shower this morning.

I was getting sick of cold showers. This was my fifth one this week.

Embry's right. I need to get laid. And fast. Maybe that would help get my mind off Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I just wanted to take a quick second to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and/or added it to their favorites or alerts. A special thank you my anonymous review, "Bella", for the lovely compliment she gave me last chapter. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did it would have ended differently and the sexy members of the wolf pack would have made more appearances.**

Fuck. I am sick of this. Waking up four mornings in a row with a hard on is not my idea of fun.

I really need to get laid.

After stepping out of yet another cold shower, I decide it's time to do something about my "problem."

I call the guys and plan a night out. The game plan was simple: drink, find a hot chick, and get my dick wet. It shouldn't be too hard to do. I mean look at me. I'm Quil Fucking Ateara, and I'm fucking hot!

It is with this attitude that I step into the club with my boys. We head to the bar and order shots.

One reason being a werewolf is awesome: Growth spurt! There's no way I look 17 anymore. Probably closer to 25 or so. No one IDs me. It's great!

Paul and Jared settle onto bar stools. Since both are imprinted neither of them are interested in finding a girl. They came to drink.

"Well, man, where do we start?" Embry asks. He's my usual go to wingman. He knows what I like.

We observe the girls in the club. It is slow tonight and the club is less than half full.

After some debate, Embry and I narrow my possibilities down to three girls.

The blonde with huge tits. The redhead with the nice ass. The brunette tearing up the dance floor.

"Who's first?" Embry asks.

"The brunette."

I down two shots and begin to stalk across the dance floor. As I get closer to the brunette, I notice how much she looks like Bella.

Oh no! I am so not going there. Bella is the reason for my "problem" in the first place. Sleeping with a girl that looks like her will not help me at all. It will probably make everything worse.

I make my way back to the bar. Embry gives me a questioning look.

"Butterface," I lie. The girl was anything but. However, how could I explain that I can't tap that because she looks like Bella?

"Enough said." Phew. No explaining necessary. I knew I chose Embry as my wingman for a reason.

Two more shots and I approach the redhead. I get close enough to realize she reeks of alcohol and can barely stand on her own.

Easy target.

But too easy. We both would regret it in the morning. If she even remembers it.

"Too drunk," I explain to Embry when he questions me again.

Two more shots and I am walking up to the blonde.

"Hey." Smooth Quil.

"Hi! You're cute." Oh this is going to be easier than I thought.

"I've got nothing on you." My eyes can't seem to find her face. They are transfixed by her breasts slipping out of her too tight top.

She giggles.

Twenty minutes later and we are making out in the corner. It's a done deal. "Wanna go back to my place?" I ask.

"Sorry, no. I don't believe in sex before marriage."

Just my luck. Fuck.

I go back to the bar. The guys are laughing at me. Stupid werewolf hearing! I grab a bottle of vodka from behind the bar and start to chug.

"Quil, man, slow down!" Jared grabs the now half empty bottle from me.

"Give it back." The sexual frustration and now the vodka are catching up to me. I am getting pissed.

Paul and Embry notice my shaking and pull me out of the club. I push them off of me and run to the trees. I phase. If I can't screw some hot chick then a long hard run will have to do to work out some tension.

I phase back in the woods surrounding my house and pull on my clothes. I walk out of the trees and notice movement on my front steps.

"Quil?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nothing Twilight is mine.**

"Quil?"

The sound of that voice seems like something out of a dream. Am I dreaming? It's possible.

"Quil, is that you?"

The smell catches me next. I know that smell. Mmm, strawberries. Bella smells like strawberries. Is it Bella? I haven't spoken to her in days. My booze addled brain must me playing tricks on me.

I walk closer to my house as my visitor steps into a patch of moonlight.

Long brown hair, short little body, obviously female.

Bella.

Yep, my booze brain is definitely fucking with me.

"Quil? Are you okay?"

"Bella? Is that you?"

She nods. "Where have you been, Quil? I haven't seen you since…" She trails off but I know what she is thinking.

We haven't seen each other since that night in her truck.

"I've been avoiding you."

Shit. Did I really just say that out loud? Stupid booze brain!

"Because of what happened?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Awkward silence. Should I say something? What do I say? Sorry, Bella, that I've been avoiding you, but it was for our own good. You're with Jake. It wouldn't be right for us to do anything together. He's my best friend. I don't want to hurt him. Even though I think you're super attractive and I want to jump you right now. Yeah, no way was I saying all that.

Luckily, Bella breaks the silence. "I've been thinking about that night a lot lately."

"Me too." Like every five minutes. I've only woken up every morning since it happened with a hard on because of some crazy sex dream starring the two of us. We do it in your truck, on the hood of your truck, in the bed of your truck. I'm pretty sure I won't be able to ever look at your truck again without getting hard. That doesn't include the multitude of fantasies that have happened out of your truck either.

Shit. Now I'm getting hard just thinking about all those fantasies. I glance around uncomfortably. My eyes fall on Bella. She bites her bottom lip. Oh, that's sexy. I like that.

Bella walks towards me and nervously looks up at me under her eyelashes.

"Bella, what to you want?" I ask.

"You. I came to see you."

"Why?"

"I don't know really. I just had to see you." Bella bites her bottom lip nervously again.

I groan. Ugh. That really is sexy.

I still have no idea if this is a dream or not. It looks real, but there's no way Bella could be standing here in my front yard telling me she wants me. It's got to be a dream. Or a hallucination. Maybe the alcohol is having a greater effect on me than I thought it would. I'm not still drunk am I? My werewolf metabolism should have burned all that vodka off by now.

Bella steps closer to me and wraps her arms around my waist. She presses her body tightly to mine.

If this is a dream, it's the best dream ever! It's so real. I've dreamed of having Bella wrapped around my body before, but it's never felt this good. Does that mean this is real?

I wrap my arms around Bella and bring her even closer to me. The feeling of having her body so close to mine is intoxicating. I feel drink all over again.

"Quil?" Bella looks at me and bites her lip again.

Ugh. I just can't take it anymore. I lose control. Who cares if this is a dream? It just means another cold shower in the morning. If this is real, then I'll deal with the consequences in the morning.

My lips crash down onto Bella's and I lose myself in her kiss.


	7. Author's Note

Hey, everyone! This story has gotten a lot of interest lately and I wanted to thank everyone for adding it to their alerts and reviewing.

I'm not happy with the way parts of this story are written and I really want to fix it up before I begin updating again. Unfortunately, real life has been a bitch these last few months and I haven't had the time nor the motivation to work on A Lapse of Judgment. I'm still undecided as to where this story is going as well.

So, please be patient. I'm definitely not done with this story. I will be coming back to it. I just need to sort out some things first. If you have any suggestions as to what you'd like to see happen with Quil and Bella, please let me know. I love hearing my readers' ideas.

I'm sorry for teasing you into thinking I updated with this author's note, but I thought you all deserved an explanation. I'm also super sorry for making you wait for another update, but please hang in there. I promise I'll be working on it soon. In the meantime, feel free to check out my Bella/Jacob story, Changed By You.

Thank you for staying with me this far!

Michelle


End file.
